


Fix the fuck up

by CleverImaginativeFluff



Series: smutty snk oneshots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jeanere - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, erejean - Freeform, litereally just porn, lol, somewhat drunken confessions, somewhat drunken sex, they have sex at a party but thats nothing special, this is just the smuttiest grossest thing ever nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverImaginativeFluff/pseuds/CleverImaginativeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is pouting at a party because he had a falling out with Jean a couple days back and now they aren't talking, just getting tipsy in the same room together as tensions build.<br/>But of course they'll attempt to make up, or I wouldn't have rated this as explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix the fuck up

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic because I wanted Jean to be black out drunk and fall asleep while doing it with Eren but clearly that never happened lol, maybe some other time.... :')  
> this turned out waaaaay more serious, but also way more smutty and cute than i'd anticipated to begin with
> 
> btw as i tend to do with these onshots, i wrote it on my phone and then read it over once on my computer, so dont expect the world :p

Eren was usually the life of any party until he killed it by either punching some dipshit in the face (usually Jean) or initiating a make out session  on a table so intimate that most people often left after snapping a photo to laugh at later, or wank to, who knows. The point was that neither was happening tonight. Eren was in a foul mood and Jean was living it up, for once he was the centre of attention and his laughter was louder than the obnoxious bass-ridden, pop music that permeated the air. 

In the beginning of the evening Jean had been sending Eren guilty glances every other minute or so, which Eren found very satisfactory, but as the night progressed both parties intake of alcohol increased, Eren's angry glares came more frequently, while Jean's nervous glances ceased almost completely. He was busy flirting with Mikasa, who shot him down with no hesitation while the rest of their friends were laughing at the pair and Jean was laughing too, joking about the whole ordeal.  
Eren leaned against a windowsill and aggressively swallowed his 6th shot before washing it down with a sip of some gross American beer and continued to glare at Jean who hadn't looked his way for at least half an hour by now. Jean had slung his arm around Armin and clinked their glasses together before he emptied the cornets of his drink, while Armin merely sniffed his. Then Jean took over Armin's glass and smiled sleazily at Mikasa who rolled her eyes at him and said something with a snarky expression on her face that Eren couldn't hear but it made everyone laugh, also Jean.

Then Jean's eyes scanned the room until he found Eren again and he held his gaze. Eren was still pissed but Jean didn't look the least bit sorry anymore, he’d probably had too much to drink to feel bad about their most recent fight. The tops of his cheekbones were slightly rosy, probably from the alcohol, Eren thought irritated, and he was smiling, not his cocky fuck-you-jaeger smile, but something tender and flirtatious. He kept holding Eren's gaze, staring at him so intensely, with so much genuine emotion that Eren felt embarrassed and had to look away before his heartbeat became audible. That tender look did however in no way diminished his anger, and he could feel his skin burning from the blush Jean had given him. He felt quite contrary to being charmed, that his anger was spiking. Though whether it was at Jean for his attempt to get back on his good side by sending him sweet smiles at a time where Eren would rather do without, or it was at himself for letting those smiles affect him, he wasn’t sure. But he would still take his anger out on Jean. He wanted to stand up from the windowsill, march over and wipe that stupidly adorable smile off his face but he was afraid his legs could bear him at the moment, so instead he just kept his eyes to himself and continued to nurse his drink. Or at least that's what he did until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh hey, Armin..."

"You should really go and talk to Jean."

"Uhm fuck off, Armin." Eren replied sarcastically and turned away from his friend.

"No, really. I don't know what you're fighting about, but I'm assuming it's serious since you can't resolve it with your fists, so please talk to him instead of this stupid pouting in the corner stuff, it’s so unlike you."

"He can come talk to me, I'm not taking back what I said and he needs to apologise for being a dickbag." 

Armin sighed, "he's obviously too embarrassed to take the first step." Eren was pleased that Armin didn’t defend Jean when he called him a dickbag but that was about the only positive thing he had to say about that.

And just as the last word left Armin’s lips, a loud holler tore through the air originating from Jean who had hoisted Sasha up on his hip and wrapped her legs around his waist. She quickly joined in on his yell as they bounced around, her with an arm raised above them and a beer in hand that kept splashing over and onto them.  
"Yes, Armin, you're ever so right, look at the shame in his eyes." Eren dead panned sourly.   
Armin made a flimsy hand movement instead of a proper comeback well-knowing he’d argument had been defeated and mumbled something about "bloody alcohol" under his breath. 

Eren rolled his eyes and the next second he looked over, Jean had his mouth on Sasha's neck while she laughed and giggled and slapped his shoulder teasingly. But Jean's eyes were on Eren, capturing and holding his gaze as intensely as ever. Eren suddenly felt his cheeks grow quite warm at the sight as well as a heat coiling in his stomach. His hands curled into tense fists, just as Jean let go of Sasha's thighs and let her slide off him. The whole ordeal had only taken a few seconds but still left Eren conflicted and frustrated and with the alcohol in his brain he didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him out of a feeling of possession. He knew Jean and Sasha was not interested in each other and were only having some fun between friends, but Jean also knew that now was not the time. Was he trying to make Eren jealous ? It certainly had evoked his emotions, he just couldn’t sort them out. He was frustrated and angry more than anything.

He turned to Armin who was looking at his phone, ever the socialite, "what was that ?! That-that ugh !"

Armin looked up somewhat absent-mindedly, "what'd he do ?"

"He kissed Sasha !" Armins eyebrows flew into his bangs as he whipped his head around to find Sasha and Connie getting very much along, with the smaller of the two sitting in the others lap as they were snogging very enthusiastically. 

"Mhmm..." One of armins eyebrows had come back down as he shook his head in what Eren wanted to be disbelief, but truly looked more like pity, "hang on a moment." He said and turned back to the party. Eren let him go easily, a little dumbfounded at how quickly Sasha and Connie had found each other, but figured Jean had been their warm up act and let it be at that.

He turned his attention back to Jean and Armin and watched surreptitiously, or at least attempted to do so, hiding one eye behind his now empty beer can, which he held up in front of his face.

Armin went straight up to Jean and said something with a very blasè posture, which made Jean tense up immediately as he look directly at Eren, and for the first time that evening, it was neither guilty nor flirtatious, but just curious. After they'd exchanged a few words Jean came staggering over and leaned against the wall next to Eren's occupied window.

"You look so pretty tonight," he stated immediately and Eren rolled his eyes and turned his face in the other direction, mostly to hide his blush, but damn he couldn’t deny Jean anything, he could only pretend.

"Like Sasha and Mikasa ?" He asked venomously, still upset, though the anger had almost drained out of him completely as soon as Jean took the initiative. He hadn't noticed him coming closer, but he felt his hand on his elbow now, and turned his head to stare him down for thinking that that was a good idea while still keeping his body turned away.

"No, nothing like them. You know I don't wanna fuck them." Eren hadn't expected for Jean to say something so vulgar about their relationship out in the open, especially considering why they'd had their falling out to begin with, and so as he stood there dumbstruck for a moment Jean took his silence as an okay for him to keep talking.  
"I _want_ to fuck _you_ Eren," he said in a hushed tone, that was only just audible over the trashy music yet he could almost feel the words on his ear and taste the alcohol in his breath. Jean moved his hand to his waist to pull him closer against his back, "I want you Eren, and all that shit before, I was thinking about you, I hope you know, I didn't think you'd want to be near me, so I didn't come to you, instead there was all those other... But then Armin... He’s always right…" He slurred most of his words and leaned into Eren as he spoke them into his hair.

"I don't want to be near you." Eren stammered out in a low and weak voice still turned partly away, pointedly avoiding eye contact. he was always a terrible liar.

"Bullshit."

"Not for long then..." Eren felt embarrassed and weak to admit that he'd continue to put up with Jean's charade, but when he was close enough to touch and smell, then what choice did he have, but do just that. He tried to convince himself that this would be the last time and tomorrow he’d tell Jean that he wouldn’t do it anymore, but right now he turned around to face him and demanded: "kiss me."

Jan grabbed his arm and staggered very determinedly toward the hallway with Eren in tow. Eren would have objected if he'd thought it'd make a difference, so he shut his mouth and let the butterflies in his stomach roam wild, deciding to let Jean have it his way one last time.

There were still a few party-goers outside the living room in the hall and so Jean still let Eren wait and looked around for other, more solitary alternatives, a bathroom that turned out to be locked and a closet that Eren refused to enter.

“You're literally not dragging me back in the closet just cause you're comfortable there," he sneered and ripped his arm free of Jean, he’d put up with much but not that, not since their big fight. Then Jean did something Eren would never have thought him capable of, and kissed him, right then and there, without even looking if any of their friends were near enough to observe them.  
Eren gasped and opened his mouth for him, eagerly kissing him back with fervour as soon as the shock died down, and something else came to life. After a gesture that was so meaningful to Eren, it was his turn to drag Jean around, and upstairs they went in search of a bedroom.

The first door they tried was unlocked but occupied, which resulted in Ymir chugging Krista's bra at them with an angry yell, while Krista shrieked. The next door they tried did lead them to a bedroom, but the bed was a slim single, Jean looked questioningly at Eren, who shrugged, "beggars can't be choosers," he mumbled before pushing Jean against the door, slamming it shut and wiggling the key in the lock around till it clicked locked, then finally their lips found each other again. It was such a relief, Jean accidentally made a very embarrassing high pitched noise that Eren chuckled sweetly at, without leaving his lips.  
Soon Jean's hands snug up under Eren's t-shirt and got it over his head, just as Eren finished undoing the first four buttons on his dress shirt. As soon as the shirt landed on the floor, Eren grabbed the back of Jean's thighs right below his ass, leaned all his weight against him, to wedge him against the wall, before lifting his legs up and wrapping them around his waist, just like Jean had done with Sasha earlier. Eren quickly leaned his chest away from Jean's to allow him to breathe, and instead leaned his hips closer. Jean let a groan escape and Eren smirked at the sound as he started kissing the others neck and soon his chest, laving his tongue over his pale skin.

Jean ran his fingers through Eren's hair, occasionally tensing his fist into a mercilessly tight grip when Eren found a good spot to latch unto, while he ran his other hand down Eren’s tan and muscular back, almost tickling him with the feather light touch, before moving to his chest and then up to his chin to raise his head. He knew he must start to look a mess and he wanted Eren to see, as well as having his request heard, "the bed," he sighed needily before leaning into Eren again and kissing his cheekbones and forehead.

Eren nodded and carried him the five steps towards the furniture before letting him drop to the mattress unceremoniously and with a small thud. Eren made to follow him onto the bed, but Jean stopped him before he got both legs on it, "I wanna suck your cock."

Eren almost snorted before undoing his button and zipper and stepping out of both trousers and briefs and removing his socks, "you're so fucking gay Kirstein," he stated amusedly.

"Shh, don't tell my mother," Jean replied with a funny smile and grabbed Eren's half hard cock, "come 'ere."

Jean manoeuvred Eren closer to the bed so that his knees were leaning against the frame and then kissed from his hipbone to the root of his cock while stroking him slowly. He huffed in a heavy breath and sighed serenely, he loved the scent of Eren and his dick. 

He licked from the base to the tip, and kissed and suckled his way back down again very messily. He heard Eren half-heartedly muffle a groan. He was probably trying to stay silent like he always tried in the beginning, but as per usual Jean knew it would prove pointless, Eren was the noisiest person Jean had ever been with and he loved it. So he put him in his mouth and felt him twitch. Before, Eren had had a hand on either of Jean’s shoulders, now one migrated to his hair and the other disappeared entirely, but when Jean looked up his suspicion was confirmed; Eren biting his fist, trying to muffle his sounds. Jean smirked around the dick that stretched his lips and started moving, bobbing his back and forth, still looking up craving Eren’s attention. And when Eren finally looked down and Jean locked eyes with him, he moaned.

"Fuck Jean..." The fist was gone.

Jean, who'd had his hands solidly planted on Eren's hips now moved them around to his ass, squeezing lightly and massaging, while continuing to suck and bob his head back and forth until the other was gasping and moaning. Jean ran a finger down Eren’s crack and stopped at his hole, pressed against it lightly and felt Eren thrust forward with a lewd moan as the grip on his hair tightened. Jean pulled off with a cough, but didn't remove his hands.

"Sorry," Eren mumbled and got down on his knees before Jean, pulling his head down with him to kiss him while he undid his trousers.

"'S okay," Jean managed between kisses. And then sighed heavily as Eren pulled his fully erect cock out of its restraints. Finally.

Eren bent down to return the favour, but with him there wasn't much teasing, he took Jean in his mouth immediately and started lightly sucking and bobbing his head, working up a rhythm and occasionally moaning when Jean hit the back of his throat as if he loved it. Jean felt himself quickly growing breathless, and pulled Eren up again to kiss him silly. He appreciated the blow job but he wanted more of Eren than his mouth just then. He dragged him unto the bed, on top of him for the lack of room and continued to kiss him, while Eren had a knee on either side of his left leg and started fingering the hem of Jean’s shirt. Jean took the hint and arched his back so Eren could push it up and then over his head. Then he started pushing his trousers and underwear down and when he got them past his knees Jean manoeuvred them down by his ankles and didn't bother with them more. They went back to kissing and touching, hands wandered and finding new places that made the other start and moan in pleasure and sometimes laugh in ticklishness. Both their cocks had become slick with precome as they grinded against each other and whispered dirty praises while the warmth in their bodies grew hotter and hotter between them and their movements and touches became more desperate.

"Condom ?" Jean finally asked after he found out that the outsides of Eren's thighs are ticklish.

"Pants," Eren replied breathlessly, still half giggling, "lube ?"

"Hang on," Jean replied and moved Eren off of him. He sat up in the bed and finally pulled his last pieces of clothes off and collected a small bottle of lube from his discarded back pocket before collecting the rubber from Eren's abandoned pants. He turned back to Eren who was looking at him both expectantly and lustfully, "put your hands on the headboard," he ordered suddenly struck with a craving.

Eren cooperated a little surprised, putting both hands on the headboard, spread his legs and poke his ass out, "like this ?" He asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Perfect," Jean smiled back slyly, eyes on that ass. He threw the lube and rubber between Eren's legs and gave his ass a not entirely gentle swat. He expected to hear some sort of mock-insulted _aye !_ Or _fuck off_ but got a pleasant gasp instead. Interesting. Jean settled down between Eren's legs, Eren’s head now hanging down between his shoulders, probably in embarrassment.

"You like that ?" He asked and repeated the motion now sitting down between his legs. 

"Fuck..!" Eren breathed at the impact, "yeah, yes, I like it." Jean chuckled briefly at this new piece if information and tugged it away for later use after another somewhat harder slap, he was looking forward to the next time they could get together and he could take full advantage of this little newly discovered kink, assuming without a doubt that that next time would come soon. Eren moaned and gasped again and his cock twitched, almost dripping at the stinging sensation, then Jean kissed his lower back, right above the cleft of his buttock and put both his hands on his warm, red ass cheeks, massaging lightly, Eren sighed again. And then Jean started trailing kisses downward, pulling Eren's cheeks slightly apart, for better access, then Eren felt something moist and warm on his hole and gasped for air once more.

Jean's tongue licked him almost tenderly a few times before he placed it flat on him and licked more forcefully. Eren was moaning again, when he felt that wet and hot tongue poke inside him, "fuck !" He moaned so high pitched it almost made Jean think he was screaming, his knuckles had turned white around the headboard and he was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to hold himself back. For a few seconds Jean carried on, thrusting his tongue into Eren, making him whine and fight for breath as Eren rutted backwards, whimpering.

"You wanna bottom ?" He asked when he finally pulled away.

Eren nodded and made some unintelligent noises, before calming down enough to mumble his consent while Jean was already pouring lube down the crack of his ass. He put a hand between his cheeks right on the slippery substance and started rubbing him gently over his fluttering hole, warming up the lube a bit against his heated skin before he slid a finger inside Eren, but decided quickly that he could handle to fingers, and pressed in the next one.

Eren moaned and rutted back against his hand as another swear left his lips. Jean tugged idly at his own member a few times to relieve the pressure for a bit while he gently thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring Eren more open. After a moment he started poking and prodding around inside Eren with a purpose until Eren bucked back against him with a loud whine. He'd found his prostate. Jean added an extra finger and spend a few seconds on stretching Eren a bit more and brushing against his prostate till his cock was dripping onto the bed and Eren was begging for him to hurry up.

"Jean, please, _ah_ ! I want you, give it to me, fuck me, I wa-ant your cock now please, _ah_! _Please_ , let me feel you inside me !"

Jean retracted his fingers intend on letting Eren have his way after he'd put on the condom. He leaned over Eren and kissed his spine, and just as he was about to push in, with his cock pressed criminally close to Eren's hole between his cheeks Eren interrupted his actions.

"Wait, please, I want to ride you, please let me take you cock like that."

Jean was only too happy to comply. He loved watching Eren, and watching him take his cock while he was shaking and moaning in his lap sounded pretty good to him. He generally loved all of Eren when they were having sex. Tasting his sweat when he kissed his shoulder, neck or brow, smelling his hair and the crook of his neck when he leaned his head back, and hearing every one of the small and big noises he could draw from him in the heat of the moment. But watching him writhe and bounce on his cock till he couldn't take it anymore and he exploded all over his stomach and chest, that was his favourite things.  
Soon Eren had a knee on either side of Jean's waist and Jean’s cock between his buttocks, teasingly rubbing himself against the hardness.

“Eren…” Jean growled like a warning, which only made Eren smile wickedly. He leaned down over him, both hands on his chest, pressing him into the pillows and headboard, which he was resting against before kissing him again, more tender than any kisses they’d shared previously that night.

“Jean…” He whispered back sweetly, not teasingly, like Jean might had expected.

Eren straightened up again, put a hand on Jean’s cock, guiding him towards his entrance, and slowly, slowly sank down a little at the time. Jean felt every centimetre as Eren lowered himself agonisingly slow down over the head of Jean's cock, already panting slightly. Jean groaned, feeling the tight heat engulf almost half of his member, before deciding that Eren would probably forgive him for his next actions. He grabbed his hips and while he pulled him down over himself he trust up as well, ramming into him rather forcefully and toe-curlingly.

Eren moaned and bent over Jean chest, " _fuck_..." He whined breathily, before sitting back up more straight, now with a dick all the way up his ass, seated to the hilt. Jean smirked at his reaction and the colour on Eren’s chest and face, the open mouth and half-lidded eyes, it all meant he'd liked it. But still, Eren had wanted to be in control when he asked to ride Jean, so he figured he’d lean back and let him do his thing.   
Eren started a slow rhythm, first unsure of where to place his hands, on Jean's thighs or chest ? Before deciding on putting them back on the headboard. Jean propped his legs up behind him which changed the angle slightly and let Jean's cock rub against his prostate with every movement. Jean's hands were on his strong thighs and then his stomach, trying to feel how tense his muscles were. With all their heavy foreplay and Jean rimming Eren he expected him to come undone almost any minute. It was clear neither of them would last very long and Eren always came first when he rode Jean.

Eren was bouncing up and down as fast as he could, his thighs burning with the effort and Jean meeting him as best he could while he was staring down and getting distracted. Eren's cock looked so pretty, jumping up and down in tune to his movements and just below was his own cock disappearing and reappearing into and out of Eren's tight, tight ass. And above, Eren was mewling and whining nonsense, moaning more and more high-pitched, clearly nearing his orgasm. Jean's hands slid over Eren's sweat-slick skin up his thighs to his abdomen right by his bouncing cock before he spoke, "I love fucking you like this, your cock looks so pretty all wet and bouncing and dancing for me, and you look so pretty doing the same. You're so pretty like this Eren," he hesitated a moment before replying to the very statement that had started their fight, something Eren had said a few nights ago. But then he said it, well-knowing despite the drunken and lust-filled haze that occupied his mind that he meant it and wouldn’t regret it. “I love you too.” Eren’s eyes sprung open and he stared down at Jean completely amazed for just a second. Then Jean wrapped a hand around Eren's weeping cock, finally giving it some attention. Eren cried out at the sensation, his movements halting, before suddenly growing frantic while his ass tightened impossibly like a vice grip around Jean and then he came, folding over on Jean.

Jean reached up with his free arm and embraced Eren while he kissed and laved at his neck. Cum splattering over both their chests and stomachs, as Eren rode out his orgasm, eyes tightly shut again and brows scrunched together in a deeply set frown while his mouth hung open as loud whimpers, whines and moans kept emitting from him. 

Just as he was calming down a bit Jean slung his other, now available arm around him as well and sat them up, starting to fuck into Eren. He was so close, and Eren's face and reactions were so fresh in his mind and he was still making all those pretty noises for him.

"Ahh ! Jean ! Fuck, fuck, _please_ ! Ah !" Neither of them knew what Eren was begging for, but he got Jean's release as his movements too fell out of rhythm and became frantic as he came inside Eren.  
They both fell back, on top of Jean, who had yet to pull out, now slowly softening, while they lay panting on the small bed.

"Fuck," Eren breathed hoarsely after a while.

"Yeah that's what we did," Jean replied equally breathless and with a gravelly voice.

"That was intense," Eren mumbled and started kissing his neck very sweetly and gently, not leading to anything more than cuddles, they were not gonna go for a round two now. Jean moved over, slipping out of Eren, who sighed at the loss, so they could cuddle a bit more efficiently, however there really wasn't much room on the bed, so they ended up putting most of their clothes back on and sitting on the floor with the backs against the bed draped in the duvet. (the side they’d lied on turned outward and against the bedframe.)

They just sat together for who knows how long, sometimes kissing, sometimes running their hands across the others body and sometimes just silently enjoying each other's company while the atmosphere was a strange mixture of post-coital relaxation and a somehow slowly building tension, until Jean spoke up.

"Alright," he said and Eren looked up at him expectantly, "I'll do it, I'll come out, just to our friends though, not to my parents yet."

" _Really_ ?!" Eren shot up, "omg ! Jean, I'm so proud of you !" That was everything he'd been waiting for.

"Yeah, well hang on a moment, I'll do it on one condition," Eren's enthusiasm dampened immediately, replaced by suspicion.

"Oh yeah ? What's that ?"

"I'll only do it, if you'll let me introduce you as my boyfriend."

Eren’s smile returned at once and he relaxed into Jean's chest with a warm, happy feeling settling in his own, "I think that'll do," he said and kissed his collarbone and squeezed his hand. Of course this would not be the last time he’d indulge Jean then, and what a relief that was, now they might have a future together.

Eren and Jean felt like they were soaring on their own private pink cloud just at that moment on the carpeted floor in the dark room at some stranger’s house party still oozing of sex and sweat. But they were happy together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously Jean and Eren's fight was sparked when Eren told Jean that he loves him and then moved on to a "come out if you want to stay with me" kinda thing. I feel like I hinting quite clearly at it throughout, but since im the author i'll never really be able to tell if my intentions came through properly, so if you didn't think it made all that much sense please tell me so i can fix it !! :D
> 
> ALSO  
> Kudos and comments bitches !! <3


End file.
